The Legend
by BluePanda22311
Summary: Sakura is sick of moving from town to town. When her mother says this is the last time she doesn't believe her. Meeting some new friends they tell her about the town legend and Sakura somehow becomes apart of it. One-shot. Rated T for language.


_I'm not quite sure what brought me to this place. Or rather what brought me to _him._ Its something that never really mattered. But I suppose the best place to start with my having to move to this place called Konoha._

Flashback

"This is it Squirt, your new home." My mother Tsunade called to me. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car.

"Joy." I said sarcastically as I looked at the new house we would be staying in. Mom said it was permanent with her job position but I doubted it. My mom didn't like to stay in one place for too long. I think it has something to do with her gambling addiction, her having to owe people money and not wanting them to know where she is. But that's just my theory.

"Just go pick your room Sakura." She told me while she went to help the movers with our things. I entered the home, which was pretty big. Nothing fancy but I wasn't complaining as long as it had a kitchen and a bathroom I was pretty much set. I headed up the stairs and went to the farthest door from the stairs. Entering the room I realized it was perfect. It had a balcony with a tree branch pretty close to it so I could sneak out not that Tsunade ever cared where I went or when for that matter. It had a bigger than normal closet which was good I had a lot of things. And finally my favorite its own bathroom. I could definitely get used to this place.

"Hey Sakura, some of the neighbors are here." Tsunade shouted to me.

"So?" I called back.

"Sakura Rin Haruno get your ass down here!" Tsunade yelled. I sighed and reluctantly went down the stairs to meet the neighbors. I looked towards the doorway to see kids my age. Weird.

"Hey." I said then started walking back toward the stairs.

"Sakura don't you take another step." My mother warned.

"What?" I asked innocently as I turned to face her.

"Could you at least try to make friends?"

"Wow way to just give them a description of my nonexistant social life, thanks mom." I said sarcastically. "I told you I don't want friends."

"Sakura at least have some manners they are waiting patiently while you are completely avoiding them."

"Yeah I'm sure they're real bored." I said glancing at them, a few looked like they were about to laugh. "Names Sakura Haruno pleasure to meet you."

"Hey Sakura! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!!" A blonde guy with blue eyes and an orange outfit shouted. I fought a smile at his dorky behavior.

"Ino Yamanaka, this here loud mouths half sister." Another blonde with blue eyes said smiling. She had a purple tank top on and a jean skirt with matching purple flip flops. "We're your neighbors and these are our friends; Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankuro."

"Hey Sakura." They all chorused. Interesting bunch I suppose.

"Hey guys." I replied. "Nice to meet you and all but I got unpacking to do so…"

"Oh no you don't, go out and have fun." My mother interrupted.

"Yeah come on Sakura!" Naruto shouted grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my house. I sighed and yanked my hand away from him so I had control over my body again.

"Okay what did my mom bribe you, anything she's paying I can double it." I told them. They all started laughing.

"We weren't bribed Sakura." Ino said.

"You people are weirder than I thought." I muttered under my breath.

"Maybe we are, but we want to be your friend." Naruto said.

"Alright alright you win." I sighed in defeat. "So what do you guys do anyway?"

"It varies." Kankuro shrugged.

"Shopping?" Ino suggested.

"No way we went yesterday!" Kankuro argued. "Rock Band!"

"No! I hate that game." Ino said.

"Troublesome."

"Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto!" Everyone but me shouted.

"Do you people really have this much problems picking what to do?" I asked.

"Actually yes." Hinata said while the others were still fighting.

"Great" I said sarcastically. I looked to the left and to the right about to plan my escape when I noticed a forest. Shrugging I walked towards it deciding to take a hike.

"Wait Sakura!" Everyone shouted. I stopped a couple of feet in already. "Don't go in there." Naruto said.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Well theres a legend about those woods." Ino started.

"Care to fill in the newbie?" I asked

"Well they say there is a boy in the woods."

"That's it?" I asked

"This boy is locked in a house, has been all his life, but they say he's a demon disguised as a human boy. They locked him up so he couldn't kill. Anyone that's entered his forest has never come back."

"That sounds like a load of garbage!" I said walking deeper into the woods.

"Sakura don't! The boy he lives to kill, and becomes very angry fast. I can only imagine what he'll do if he sees you."

"What's he going to do? If he's locked in the house he won't be able to get me." I said logically as I continued deeper into the forest.

"Sakura!" They called but I continued ignoring their calls and their stupid legend. It was horse shit. It was getting dark, not because it was late but just because the trees covered the sun. I continued until I entered a clearing. Guess what was in the middle. A house.

"What a coincidence." I mumbled and walked to the house. I froze upon seeing movement in the window. This would be a perfect scene for a horror movie. Dark, movement in a seems to be abandon house, in the middle of a forest where a lonely girl slowly walks to the house as the audience shouts at the screen to turn around. Wait a lonely girl slowly walks toward the house? Since when was I moving? I stopped right at the door hand inches away from the knob.

"Since I'm here." I shrugged and turned the knob. I smacked my head with my hand. What part of locked didn't I get? I looked down and saw a door mat, maybe a key was under it.

"Worth a shot." I shrugged and lifted the mat. What do you know a key.

"This whole legend is so stupid. What kind of idiot locks someone up, and leaves a key under the door mat." I shook my head and unlocked the door before entering the house. Well it did seem like someone lived here, but not a demon.

"Wow, anticlimatic much." I said turning around to leave, but the door was closed. Not only that someone was standing in front of the door. Crap.

"You don't take warnings to heart do you?" A deep voice said stepping away from the door and into the light of the room I was in. Go figure, it was a boy but he was my age, with very unusual features. He had peircing jade eyes, blood red hair, and a kanji for love tattooed on his forehead.

"I guess not. I actually thought it was all a bunch of bullshit." I told him honestly. If I was going to die I might as well be honest for the last few minutes I was alive. The boy chuckled.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Why should I tell you?" I sneered. Probably a bad move but…Bam! I was slammed into a wall with the boy holding my neck chocking me but I could tell it wasn't his full strength.

"It would be wise of you to not piss me off." He whispered to me. "Now I will ask you again, what's your name?"

"Alright your way it is then. The names Sakura Haruno happy?" I told him. He let go of my throat but kept me pinned against the wall his hands on either side of my head. His jade eyes looked at my emerald ones as if he was seeing right through me. But for some reason I liked it, it gave me a weird feeling that with anyone else it would have been disturbing. But this boy he was different.

"You are not afraid?" He asked in a voice that was just naturally husky. I liked that too, I wanted to hear more of it.

"No." I answered without hesitation. I knew I should be but I was never one to get scared easily. That and the fact that this boy made me so calm and relaxed that it was starting to freak me out. I just met the guy for petes sake!

"Have you even heard the legends?" He questioned.

"Yes I have and I told you I thought they were a bunch of bullshit. Maybe it was just the way my friends told the story. They didn't make it sound like it was true, probably the worst story I've ever heard actually." I replied. He chuckled again and I fought a smile. What the heck was wrong with me? Let's smile at the man who is going to kill you.

"Their all true though." He told me.

"Really?" I asked mocking curiousity.

"Of course, and guess who's the demon." He asked turning to me staring me straight in the eye but his eyes were a gold not jade. I gasped causing him to smirk. "Seems like you caught on."

"I guess there's no way that someone is going to come out with a camera and yell punk'd then…" I said, well everyone has their time to die looks like mines soon. Goodbye cruel cruel world!

"No. This is real."

"Alright one question though." I said hoping he at least had a little mercy in him.

"hn." He responded so I took it as a yes.

"What's your name?" I asked with real curiousity this time. He looked at me strangely.

"Gaara." He replied.

"Well Gaara, do your worst." I told him "But can you make it quick and painless?" Apparently what I said was funny to him, because he was chuckling again. Well at least I'm going out with a bang. But then he backed away from me completely. What happened to killing me?

"I'm not going to kill you Sakura." He said to me.

"I knew those legends were a load of crap." I muttered. Right after I said that I was up against the wall again.

"The legends are true, make no mistake about that. I could kill you with ease, but like I said I'm not going to kill _you_." He said to me, a sort of venomous tone to the first part of his statement.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Do you wish to die Sa-Ku-Ra?" He whispered dragging out my name in a completely sensual way that I felt like mush in his hands. I shook my head knowing I wouldn't be able to make a coherent sentence after that. He let me go again and I thought I was going to fall, but the wall kept me up right.

"So you're just going to let me go? Just like that?" I questioned him. He nodded.

"I don't get it." I said bluntly, smiling as he chuckled again. It was like music to my ears.

"I don't want to kill you. Simple as that." He told me shrugging. I sighed, he wasn' t very helpful.

"Why?" I asked my curiousity still not satisfied.

"Your not scared. The first person who wasn't scared. That's why you are not dead." He responded. I nodded in understanding before making my way to the door. Gaara, you sure are an interesting one. As a opened the door a question popped in my head, I wanted to know more about him.

"Hey Gaara," I started as he turned towards me. "Don't you ever get lonely here all by yourself?" That's when I saw it, the sadness in his eyes. He wanted to be like everyone else. Wanted to be excepted. To not be lonely. Before I knew it I was right in front of him again encasing him in a hug. His arms wound themselves around my waist holding tightly as if I wasn't there. That's when I knew; I couldn't leave him. This is where I was supposed to be. Gaara pulled away to look at my face his arms never leaving my waist.

"You do realize I'm not going to let you go." He told me, his voice and face not betraying a single word he said. I smiled at him.

"Good because I wasn't planning on leaving." I said to him.

End Flashback.

_I felt kinda bad about leaving my mother behind but it was a choice that I don't regret. I found a place that I was never going to have to leave and I gave Gaara company. It was a win win situation to me. _

_So the legend continues as Sakura Haruno was killed by the demon, her body never found, but little did they know Sakura Haruno really was no more. I became Sakura Sabaku that mate of the demon Gaara Sabaku._


End file.
